When Emma Danced For Me - Swan Queen
by KSQ
Summary: Regina goes in search of Emma in New York, discovering that she's a dancer in an exotic club. An erotic night shared between the two women turns into a morning of confessions that leads to them being faced with the truth. Can one let go of the other? Or will she give in?
1. Don't Stop Dancing

**ONE SHOT PROMPT CHALLENGE – 'Enigmatix can you please do a cross between the movie Pretty Woman and the song 'Hot' by Avril mixed with a steamy setting? And it would be nice if Emma was a dancer/stripper in a club!' Thanks to my readers and my beta reader for going through this with a fine teeth comb. I may be excellent with creating a scene but you are just gifted when it comes to stringing a story together, making ideas flow. **

**Title:**** When Emma Danced For Me**

**Summary****: One year after Pan's curse, Regina goes in search of Emma in New York, discovering that she's a dancer in an exotic club. Dancing and prostitution has become part of her new life. But can Regina lure Emma out and get her to drink the potion? Or will the brunette's feelings for the blonde change everything after one passionate night?**

**Pairing****: Regina Mills/Emma Swan [Swan Queen]**

**xx**

"**You make me so hot, make me wanna drop, it's so ridiculous, I can barely stop. I can hardly breathe, you make me want to scream, you're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby, baby…" – Avril Lavigne**

xx

All around the hustle and bustle in the warm yellow glow of the street lights, there was the occasional sound of heels metallically clicking on the cold, wet stone pavement around me. To create the scene would be something better left to an artist's detailed brush for the items. The people, the setting around me required a lively mind. And I stood there for quite some time clutching my purse as gloved fingers trembled. I quietly wondered if my mind could indeed process the chaos around me.

It was like a whirlwind of some sorts. A mixture of neon colors. Fashion that stretched my sense of acceptance and triggered a dislike from within me. Such fashion was disturbingly exotic, unusual and quite unlike anything I had ever cast eyes upon before. And as men sashayed past where I remained, my gaze lingered on the leather pants hugging their muscular legs. Necks ornaments with chains and earrings dotting earlobes, twinkling under the lights. Men with earrings. Women with baggy pants, shaven heads and flat chests who strut past me with hooded eyes; this tingled my senses a little too much.

Without a moment's pause, a chilled wind swept in and whipped my dark hair around my face, sending tendrils tickling my cheeks. Stinging my eyes. I was standing there like a figurine as my coat flapped around my knees. And I was clearly drawing attention as women whistled in my direction. Come to think of it, perhaps I shouldn't have been upset about their rude flirtations because it had been quite some time. A long time ago it had been when someone actually acknowledged me for my beauty from my world. But to come into this city that apparently never slept, to be noticed by strangers and whispered about as eyes roamed my figure. It clearly made a woman like me feel quite royal again.

They could all catcall me. They could corner me, step closer and try to get a rise out of me by hoarsely teasing me on. But my mind and heart was only focused on receiving the affections from one person. And since none of their eyes could ever match hers, because not one of them could manage to drown me in the haze of a distinct shade of emerald, then I they were a waste of my time.

A lady's peal of laughter interrupted my line of thought for a moment.

It was then when I considered her with angered eyes, my gaze lingering on those tight black leather pants, the way she clung desperately unto the man at her side. Their eyes were dancing with thrilled expectations, already swaying with intoxication as one pulled the other along. And everything just played colorfully like a movie around me as I stood there amongst the hustle and bustle. The spark of the night.

I was clutching this small pink card between my fingers as well, my red painted nails appearing polished to a gleam under the yellow streetlight. And as my eyes scanned the printed words, I could already feel the flutter of nervousness within me. It was like a stirring up of butterflies, someone waving a hand over a cluster of them. Almost instantaneously, my stomach felt bottomless as my heart prepared to gallop down a race course that possibly had no finishing point. Sucking in air through my teeth with shoulders hunched, my trench coat tied snugly around me, I considered the sign over the door again with cautious eyes.

**The DRAGON CAVE**

There I stood waiting, as if reconsidering all of this, doubting myself.

But I had to do this.

As people rushed past me with eager eyes, as the rain began to drizzle, sprinkling me with fine ice-like dots, I finally decided to get this over with. And with eyes lowered, I strode forward with a purpose.

When I reached the door, my entrance was blocked by a beefy man demanding to see my I.D. Taking the plastic card out, I brandished it at him with a smirk on my face. Was this even necessary? This should be done to minors and I surely couldn't appear to him as a minor, being a woman way past the age of eighteen. Feeling rather pressed for time though as he waved me in, I entered the club finally with fresh eyes. And upon my entrance, it dawned upon me in a flash that this was probably the very first time I had ever frequented a facility of this kind.

The thick beams of colored lights caught my attention when I first stepped up into the interior, resting a boot hesitantly on the platform as eyes swept the inside. It was entirely new for me, the pulsating music that echoed rhythms in your head and chest, overriding the sound of your heart and the racing of your thoughts. Meshed with the smell of sweat, musky and intermingled with sex, the sharp tinge of leather and everything else underlying, I scrunched up my nose and scrutinized the sea of faces. She had to be somewhere in the midst of this hurricane of colors. And my motivated mind was driven to seek her out, to find her. But there wasn't a familiar pair of eyes that greeted me. No. What I saw was groups of people here and there, a wide expansive dance arena with blinking lights under the floor.

And the dancers on the platform risen high off the glitter coated ground, away from the crowd and on display for everyone to see.

I figured that my destination should lead me further inside, although I had no expectations of staying. But that had to be done if I was to accomplish anything. Making my way towards nowhere in particular, trying to appear determined on my path, I ended up sliding into the crowd. And very soon, my boots led me to the bar that served as counter, stretching all the way around the establishment and lined with black cushioned leather high stools. Labelled bottles of all colors dotted the shelves from where I stood, and as my mind selectively glazed over the assortment of liquor, the hands of waitresses snatched them from their waiting positions. Licking my lips and suddenly needing a sip of something soothing to wet my mouth, I wondered what brands of poison they served in the world today. I sat upon one of those same stools quite primly. The feel of my red turtleneck dress choking me around the neck, locking off my breathing. And my hand reached up to tug at the fabric. Then reaching down, I self-consciously yanked the bottom of my dress further down to stretch over my knees, eyes focused forward.

"What can I get you, hun?"

Turning around, my eyes met a pair of green ones belonging to a red head who had obviously squeezed herself into that shimmering silver dress. "A fruit punch," I said directly, my gaze sweeping over her attire, considering the woman before me. She leaned forward unto the counter to smile in my face.

"Aren't you pretty…"

I smiled in return. "Thank you…"

"And polite…" her hands worked below the bar as she readied my order, gaze still directed in my direction. "I like your dress. Red suits you. Brings out your eyes and dark hair…"

I couldn't say thanks again because I'd sound overly polite so I diverted my eyes to consider anything else before me. Where everyone in this world Emma came from so…courageous with their intentions? Flirtation appeared to be a subject that was effectively taught and digested like a second language. And as the music upped its tempo, as the announcer shouted for everyone to 'party like there was no tomorrow!' I then chose to survey the area carefully once more. This time, my eyes combed the sea of faces slowly, seeking out, searching, concentrating and expecting.

"Looking for someone?"

Barely glancing in her direction, I reached out for the tall glass of pinkish blend, a slice of pineapple stuck on the rim. "Yes."

"Someone who works here or…" she was fishing. But I couldn't care less for her mind games or interest in me for I hadn't come here to mingle, flirt or encourage advances from anyone.

"Emma…" I said quietly. It was then when I realized that my throat had closed up from the thought of her, just saying a name. "Emma Swan…" I tried again, my throat rather scratchy.

"Ohh…"Green eyes widened. "Yeah, she works here."

Well that confirmed everything else. And finally focusing my attention on her, I waited, suddenly losing interest in the contents of the glass I grasped between my fingers.

"You a friend?" her fair skin was unblemished. Her face was smooth and layered with foundation with a careful hand. I nodded. She laughed a girly laugh, one that itched at my nerves and triggered a kind of unsettling disgust in me. "Well she's somewhere around here, just use your eyes and you'll find her."

The nerve… I watched her saunter off, hips swaying as she picked up a tray. And my eyes returned once more to seek out the reason I had come here in the first place.

New York.

It had been one year I recollected to myself as my eyes roamed the crowd, one whole year after we had bid our heartfelt farewells. And I could still remember the gathering at the town line almost as if it had occurred seconds ago. What could appear as a lifetime ago felt like a fresh memory to me because it was one that kept replaying inside my mind. It was almost like the press of her kiss upon my forehead, the refreshing warmth of her lips still lingering on my skin even after such a long stretch of time. But the kiss always strangled me by being just an illusion. All this time, nothing else was remembered by me but that departure, that moment in time when I had let them go: our son and his other mother.

I had come back for them.

After so long, here I was. You'd wonder why it took me so long, but a couple months ago, I wasn't even sure that we'd see each other again. I wasn't even certain of where my life would lead me, whether the torture would be prolonged and become a deadly end result. Had it not been for my silent driven motivation after all this time, then maybe I would have already met my demise. You can hold fast to hope, but after some time, even if you are strong, holding unto a flicker of a possibility was a tremendous challenge. And that's what had happened to me. I honestly believed that I would never see them again. But here I was and even if this was another challenge, still my path had led me here. I had made it this far for a reason. I had held unto that hope with all my heart. And nothing could stop me now because if I couldn't see her again, if I couldn't see my son again, then I'd have no choice but to fear the worst for myself.

If it could make things simpler for anyone who cared to listen, I had always loved my son. I had loved him with a passion. And with that same passion, I had attacked his mother, trying to drive her away. Then whilst doing that, whilst I tried to fool myself into believing otherwise, I began to realize that there couldn't be one without the other. She couldn't be there without him. I couldn't live without either of them. My heart couldn't beat alone without her. And above all, every second spent away from her choked me, strangled me with despair because realization hit me like a slap on the face. After all this time I had deeply been drowning in my love for her, my attraction for this woman threatening to destroy my sanity.

That's why I was here.

I had to find her even if she couldn't remember me at all.

Digging into my small red purse, I fished out payment and slid it across the black tiled counter towards a man who was dressed in a tight black leather onesie. He had eyes of blue that one could become lost in within seconds, drowning eyes that mesmerized me. And tearing my gaze away from him, I stood up with my glass in hand. Then I stepped forward and decided to slowly investigate the place, because I had to find her.

And I did find her in less than two minutes.

With my eyes wide, I believed that all the blood had rushed up to my head when her location was sought out. And as my vision swam from shock, as my eyes became lost in the haze of my doubt, doubting her performance, her position, a a shudder rising up from within me as I became overwhelmed. Trying to focus through the pulsating, reverberating beats of the music, I found what I came here for.

There she was on one of the iron platforms high above the ground, dressed in red leather long tights, a bra made of sequins and studs, the swell of her breasts above them parching my throat. And as she held unto the silver pole before her, as she dipped low and slid her sweat soaked body upwards, her blonde hair fanned out into a million tendrils. As she parted her pink glossed lips, as her emerald eyes lined with black danced with the flashing of lights, I pressed a hand to my lips and swallowed a gasp.

I believed as much as it stunned me to see her like that, the one thing that sparked disbelief in me was how fucking hot she appeared up there. And I instantly was captivated by her, fascinated by her. A body I had never cast eyes upon like this, the exposed skin that made her tank tops and jeans appear too much, making me feel as if she had always been overdressed. But now she wasn't. I could clearly make out the outline of her figure as she danced in the air, her muscular upper thighs, toned legs and arms. The way she danced as if it was she alone and no one else: her fluid movements had me staring at her for such a long time, I believed I appeared like psycho gawker standing in the midst of everyone.

Catching myself and glancing around, I realized that there was one other person who was as captivated as I was. And he was clearly so intoxicated, that he appeared frozen on the spot, a smile stretched on his face as maddening eyes watched. Somehow, as she twirled and gyrated, as she kept doing so without ceasing movements, I almost dropped my glass. It was because my grip had become anything but firm, my knees weak as I stood there like a child gazing upon a spectacular toy on display. No one else was watching me. People would watch her.

So I took advantage of the scenario. Choosing a stool this time that had her in my line of sight, I sat down slowly as my thighs squeezed closer. And carefully lifting the glass to my lips, catching the straw between my trembling lips, I watched Emma dance hot and wild before me. Very soon, the feelings within me that had been like a dull throbbing sensation for months now, they returned. My feelings for her were awakened like that same rush of butterflies stirring up within me. And as she caught the pole between her legs and squeezed, spinning around in a circle, I stopped breathing.

The rush inside my head was tremendous like a wave, my heart stomped dead as the music pulsated around me. And my mind just became lost in guilty fantasies. I began to envision her like I always had dreamt of her after our departure. It could only take a drastic change in your life to make you realize what you were truly feeling. And after I had let her go, it was then when the fantasies kept haunting my nights, even forcing me to daydream. Our bodies entwined between sweat soaked sheets as she gasped against my flushed cheek, fingers pressing into me, mine doing the same to her as we drove each other over the edge. Breathless, I would wake up clawing the bed under me, eyes wide as I could see, I could feel only so much, but I never felt her inside me because she had been a ghost.

But things could happen so fast. I could sit there all night and watch her dance. I could fantasize and envision things. And the truth still remained: that she only saw right through me many times that night. She only considered me once when I was gazing upon her. And no familiarity passed between us. That alone succeeded in slicing me with pain, possibly like a knife slashing me with realization, the truth. This wasn't what I thought it was. She couldn't remember me at all. I could only push my hand into my right coat pocket and close my fingers around the vile of potion. I could only ponder on the possibility of an introduction. But I could never be certain about getting her to drink my concoction without force.

That's why after checking my watch and realizing it was after midnight, I finally rose from the stool and felt my muscles sting my thighs. After watching her one more time, after she stopped to cheer towards the man who bellowed announcements over the music, her eyes flashing with excitement, I hugged myself. I kept looking at her, wanting her to look at me. But she never did. All she chose to do was to focus her attention elsewhere when there was a time where I could get her attention if I wanted to. It's because we had a connection, we had something. We had familiarity. I could always succeed in getting a response from her, always used to be able to push her, to spark her.

Not now. Instead men approached her from all corners like hounds with eyes hooded from lust, lust driven by her movements and her beauty. Hands were outstretched as they tried to touch her gyrating body, money was folded and pressed unto the floor as her boots stomped over her payment. And they just kept increasing in numbers, crowding her with wild fascination as I stood there and I just kept looking at her. Maybe my driven passion within me forced me to step forward, or maybe it was the fact that I became angered by their hungry infestation on the woman I loved. But as soon as the distance between us narrowed, she entwined her fingers with a tall man dressed in a black tuxedo. And ducking under the railings, Emma's face stretched into a smile as she licked her lips.

I watched her dance off with him and realized that I was no one at the moment. I was just a woman to her, a gawker, not Regina, not the 'almost' friend she had barely grown to tolerate. No. I was enveloped in a cloud, meaning nothing to her at all.

I left there with tears burning my eyes. Hugging myself, I exited the club with my head lowered and as my boots clicked against the pavement, I wondered if this was a mistake. When the others hadn't the slightest idea, I had left them all to come for her, to find them. Leaving Storybrooke had been dangerous, had been new to me because I had never left before to venture outside that town. After driving over the town line, it was up to me, my destination to be sought out. That had been a hectic day for me, a nervous day, to drive, to just drive and find my way here. And now when I did find her, I was leaving.

This whole place was different. Where Storybrooke lacked buildings higher than two floors, this town had skyscrapers as they called them. Skyscrapers to me but possibly an overstatement to others… Then again, I had lived in a castle that stretched a far way upwards. Needless to say, that night as I secured my car in the populated parking lot and took the elevator upwards, I felt empty. Even the feel of the compartment moving upwards didn't humor me. It didn't spark some kind of fascination in me. I moved like a drone, eyes lowered as the keys dangled from my fingers. And I searched the sixth floor of the hotel for a room labelled 222.

After closing the door behind me, after pulling off my gloves and resting them on the small vanity beside the bed, I shrugged off my coat. Then resting it neatly upon the chair that occupied the room, my eyes scanning the area, I flung myself on the bed. The feel of the cool satin sheets under me soothed my exposed thighs, my fingers gripping the fabric as I squeezed my eyes shut and kept seeing her over and over again dancing before me. I kept…seeing her…kept…having these feelings. I wanted to do so much more but I was afraid. I could snatch her, immobilize her and force feed her the potion but then that would be too risky.

At three in the morning, I fell asleep and as dreams of her chased me, tormented my feelings, I drifted in and out of illusions.

* * *

The next night which was a sick, cold and rainy Friday night, I frequented the dizzying club again. But this time I had one intention in mind for I wouldn't leave without her 'seeing' me. I wouldn't slid off from that high stool and quietly walk out of there without some action done on my part. No. I'd venture in there, I'd seek her out and somehow, something would be done to focus her attention on me.

That night was themed 'The Wild West' as I noticed upon stepping inside, the dirty brown words scrawled across a chiseled caramel colored board in the small clustered lobby. And after sucking in air through my teeth, pressing my palms upon my upper thighs to gather composure, in I stepped. But this time my feet didn't quite lead me to a selected stool for I walked through the crowd immediately. Slipping through the dancing faces like a thief slinking through the shadows, my eyes searched for her. My boots pressed upon a glitter covered floor that dazzled under the glowering lights. Heart racing, I scanned the platforms in the air, and observed the dancers dressed in their different attire tonight.

Cowboys, cowgirls, sombreros with cute colored bows attached to the brims. Knee high rodeo boots, buckles that winked at me from all directions. And there she was on the fourth platform but a lower one…just two feet from the ground. Wearing black denim capris and a rose red blouse that was knotted to the front, my eyes widened from the sight of her. If I thought the night before had been captivating from where I had stood, then tonight was bewitching. It was amusing how her difference in behavior, her different attires had sparked such feelings within me for I absolutely adored her 'Wild West' look. The sight of her washed me over with a sense of humor that tickled my throat and pinched my eyes because she looked really cute.

With her blonde hair parted and braided into two, stray strands covering her left eye as she danced, I actually smiled. I smiled and feeling for a stool behind me with my gloved hands, there I sat not more than six feet away from her as she stomped in time with the music.

I knew this song. In fact, on my way here I had heard it on the radio. It was a club version to the song 'Wild Wild West' by Will Smith. And gripping the shining metal bars in front of her, Emma's emerald eyes focused on the stage to the far right of the club as a smile tugged at her red painted lips. Just looking at her lips made me lick mine. I felt entirely dirty from just my thoughts that raced through my mind as I carefully scrutinized her figure.

"Look whose back again!" red head said as she swayed past me, carrying a tray of concoctions. This time she was decked out in a dress made of colorful beads, the lack of wearing a bra quite evident underneath. And reaching out carefully, she poked my right arm then winked. "Back to see Emma dance, huh?"

I barely smiled.

"Why don't you take off your coat, love?" she suggested, balancing the drinks high up as people squeezed by, laughter filling the air. "If you want her to notice you, you need to show what you got!" and dancing away, eyes focused on Emma, I watched as she approached the woman who I had all eyes for. Stretching a hand out, blue neon nails poked her and as their eyes met, heads were lowered as the red head whispered something. And then she was gesturing towards me with a smile, dancing rhythmically with Emma.

The moment she glanced in my direction, I believed that I stopped breathing.

And then as our eyes met, Emma smiled. She smiled at me and I honestly believed for a moment that my face appeared familiar but after living in that false hope for quite some time, I eventually came to my senses. As the annoying red head sauntered off, as the music upped its tempo, her gaze was diverted, snatched away from the concentration to dance more, to gyrate more. Yet I kept watching her with a longing, my throat parched from my desire, the hunger inside me as I yearned for her. This fire within me kept sparking more and more as I sat there.

My desire for Emma rose from a simmer to a sparking flame that danced up my thighs and enveloped me a cloud of passion. The passion was so arousing, so tantalizing that my fingers immediately gripped my bare thighs. And as I swallowed a moan, my tormenting mind driven by the need to feel her hands on me, my fingernails drove pathways across my sensitive skin. This was too much for me and I cautiously tasted the thrill of that climatic moment, feeling her with my eyes, roaming her strenuous body that folded and twisted around the pole. Then biting my lips, I found the need to arch my chest forward,

It was then when I lifted my hands, fingers gripping the corners of my coat. And pulling it apart, I kept my eyes on her. I wished it, wanting it, concentrating on her, my eyes burning as I selectively drowned everything else around me into nothing. Everything else disappeared, the gyrating bodies, the smell of sweat and sex, the commotions, the passing waitresses. I turned all of it off except the music that reverberated around me, drowning me, filling my head with intoxicated sensations.

Immediately her eyes danced across the crowd and met mine in front of her. Her gaze wavered for a bit and then as I maintained eye contact, as my heart raced in my chest, I slowly pulled my coat apart in front. Legs crossed, the heels of my boots hooked on the stool under me, I focused on her and shrugged out of the over excessive clothing I had worn. Then folding it, our eyes never leaving each other as she danced, I sat upright and watched her with hooded eyes. As if completely overwhelmed by me, Emma suddenly stopped dancing. She ceased all movement and gripping the bars, her lips parted as emerald eyes roamed my figure, down to the swell of my breasts over my purple velvet dress. Eyes roamed all the way down to my exposed thighs, then upwards as I reached up and tucked my hair behind my right ear.

I was completely astonished from her reaction. It shocked me so much that I believed even my composure was being lost from the way she was looking at me. It was a look I had never seen before, had never been the subject of focus, had never been lucky enough to receive. It was a look heavy with attraction, and as she struggled to match the beat once more with the tapping of her boots upon the platform, I tilted my head sideways, studying her. And then it was my turn to take a roam over her body as she watched me. Slowly, I took in her lips and then my eyes traveled to the swell of her breasts, exposed skin that glistened with sweat and then her muscular thighs. I searched between her legs, and allowed my gaze to linger there. Then flicking my eyes back to meet hers, I believed that I absolutely and completely succeeded in sending her the impact of my intentions.

"What can I get you, hottie?" asked a waitress from the corner of my eyes.

"Something strong," I said, never glancing in her direction.

A glass was offered in my direction and I reached out absentmindedly to take it. And bringing it closer to my lips, I took the straw teasingly between them and kept my gaze on the blonde in front of me. Then standing up, I turned around on my heels and slowly made my way through the crowd in her line of sight as my boots led me to the dance floor. What the hell was I playing at? What was I doing? I had no idea but my mind took over, my racing heart fueled my desires and with my coat draped over my right arm, I turned to face her. Then slowly matching the rhythm, never catching the upbeat pulses but staying underneath, catching the slowest motions, I started to dance.

As she kept her eyes on me, a smile tugged at her lips as I found myself squeezing my thighs together then closing my eyes, my mind found the music. And I stayed with it. My hand caressed my midsection, all the way upwards, fingers pinching the top of my dress as I teased myself in front of her as people danced around me. I could feel them moving around me, could feel the pressure and the smell of bodies. I could feel her eyes on me. And I never allowed mine to flutter open as slowly turning on the spot, I gyrated sensually, fluid movements, fingernails pressing on my thighs as they drove pathways upwards. This was so new to me for I had never…done something so thrilling, feeling the rush, the energetic ride of passion to capture attention and hold it. And I liked it, I favored it highly.

But what I didn't detect was her ducking under the bars of the platform, and jumping to the floor, her boots pressing unto glitter, Emma came towards me. As if sensing her approaching eyes, I turned and my gaze met hers, she stopped. She held our gaze and watched me dance, watched me all the way, eyes roaming my gyrating hips. And taking tentative steps forward, completely mesmerized in me for I could see how her eyes were hooded with desire, only a foot separated us. She was that close in proximity that I completely lost myself in her emerald eyes.

Emma stood there and watched me.

I continued to dance slowly, my heart hammering in my chest as her eyes focused on me. Stepping closer to me, my gaze wavered to her right hand that reached up tentatively, closing the distance between us. Fingers whispered against my right shoulder as if feeling my presence, trying to discover if I was an illusion. And then as our eyes danced, as her hips began to sway, matching rhythm with mine, I stretched out a hand and gripped her shoulder. Pulling her close was a challenge for me because I could not feel my fingertips. Numb they were with the rush, the thrill. My knees were growing weak, head spinning as we moved closer and she danced with me. But the small stretch of distance between us still felt like we were an ocean apart.

"You're amazingly…hot," I watched her lips move, wetting mine as I longed to kiss her right there and then.

"Thank you."

And we danced. But we never touched intimately, just the brushing of fingers against skin as we assessed our attraction. Even though I wished to have her do more, to have me do more, I welcomed the hesitation and gave her room to do as she pleased. Yet after we were each other's partners for a moment that captivated me in bliss, Emma's eyes wavered over to the bar. And I trailed her line of sight, detecting a man standing there dressed in a tight suit and a top hat, smoking from a pipe. When he noticed me observing his intrusive eyes turned to focus on me. And haughtily he considered me, then after scrutinizing me from top to bottom, a hand was lifted as he sent Emma a hand signal.

I was a bit puzzled, narrowing my eyes as I focused on her, searching her face. And as she turned to look at me, a hand was lifted to squeeze my shoulder. Then she winked.

"I have to go..." she was smiling.

My eyes pinched with worry. And I reached out a hand to signal my objection. "Why?" I asked.

"Job calls…dancing…got to entertain."

"You're entertaining me already," I pointed out bravely.

She appeared in deep thought for a moment then leant in closer but not too close. "Are you going to…pay me?"

I was flabbergasted. "What?"

"Payment…" she said. "It's my job here." From the corner of my eye I saw the man approaching slowly. And she obviously noticed too. "I don't give free calls or…casual company, or…I don't give anything for nothing in other words…"

"Emma…" he warned quietly, his voice low but sending out his warning loud and clear, "get back to work."

"Yeah," she turned to consider him with a smile. And a hand was waved towards her vacant platform. "I'm going. I was just…"

"Idling," he said firmly, smoking his pipe. "And idling doesn't earn any of us money now does it?"

She stalled a bit. "No it doesn't but…"

"No buts," and giving her one last look, throwing me a glare as well, he turned around and made his way slowly towards the bar once more, assessing the activities around him with his eyes.

"I have to goo," she said softly, tilting her head sideways as my gaze returned on her. "You're…really hot and…a great dancer…but I need to get back to my job." And turning on the spot, she took one step away from me then turned around, lifting a hand as her eyes met mine again. "What's your name?"

At first I hesitated in answering because it actually sounded like a silly question on her part. But then remembering the situation, I stopped scrutinizing her with confused eyes and smiled shyly. "Regina…"

"I'm Emma," she said returning my smile. "I love your dress by the way. You really shouldn't wear that jacket to cover yourself…up. You're really attractive."

My throat pinched with emotion as I stared at her. And with burning eyes, eyes that stung from tears, I nodded slowly. "Thank you, Emma."

Emerald eyes were squinted suddenly. "Wait, have we met before…because you…look…familiar…"

I held my breath.

"Noo," she said shaking her head immediately, and a smile was offered. "I'd remember you…a woman like me don't just forget a pretty woman when I meet one."

And turning around once again, I stood there and watched as she approached the platform. It's where she was supposed to be as her mind had woven around that belief. Memories that I had supplied her with were held as a firm foundation but I was never responsible for what she chose to build them up with. What she did after that departure, after we had said goodbye hadn't been up to me for the gears were in her hand. Now this is where she had found a job and this was her life, the one that had been chosen. All I had to do was accept it for the time being until the potion could be effective, or used for that matter.

But I just…let her walk away from me. I could have stopped her, done something. It felt like déjà vu. It felt terrible to watch her leave me standing there. And after her movements began to match the music, after her eyes were focused elsewhere, anywhere but on me, I decided to give up for the night. Swinging my coat around me, eyes lowered, I stepped away from the dancing crowd and my boots led me further from where she swayed. Her eyes could be felt on me as I created distance between us. I felt the sensation of a watchful gaze, and welcomed it.

Leaving there that night I felt like a failure.

But I went back the night after.

I kept my distance and watched her. And it dawned upon me that I couldn't spend the rest of my life frequenting here just for this purpose only. This hadn't been my intention to begin with. First night in I should have already made my move. But the situation was delicate as it already was. One couldn't force the truth upon someone just like that, that they belonged to this…family who were…fairytale characters from a book. Well…even I was a fairytale character. And to ask her to drink a potion that would restore her memories, no that would be too over the edge. I'd have to create a plan.

One was already forming in my head.

That night my preference of clothes had been simple: a pair of black tailored pants with a red silk shirt. The usual Mayor-like attire: nice long sleeved jacket, high heels and lipstick. Eyeliner was an added touch, and my intention was to somehow jog her memory although I knew for a fact nothing remained inside her head that linked me to her past. What a short past we had that absolutely felt like many years spent together. It was something ridiculous, to expect something when nothing come arise from this. And upon sitting on the stool, refusing to order anything, I focused my eyes on her and enjoyed the view.

Tonight she was dressed in a blue long sleeved shirt, buttons undone except for one that kept her bra slightly exposed. And a pair of black short pants that killed me. The way her muscular legs were exposed, knees bent as she dance and gripped the pole in front of her, swinging around neatly. The way she lifted a leg and leant back low, her blonde hair fanning out around her, I became lost in her motions. Since it was Saturday night, the club was packed like a sardine tin, leaving no room to move around. And sitting just where I was, there I remained for quite some time.

Business was busy tonight, men gawking at Emma more than ever now as she danced. And many times one would reach out and press a money bill unto the floor of her platform as their eyes appeared to pop out from their skulls. Some passed by and whistled, others called out to her, asking her to dip it lower and bend it low, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever part of her that erotically excited them. But me, I sat there like a patient customer. I clutched my small purse in between my hands and observed them all as even women became lost in her.

Then when the tempo of the music changed, when a stage show began to the back of the club and everyone's attention was focused there, Emma stopped. Lifting a hand, she carefully wiped her brow and sighed, pressing fingers at the corners of her eyes, checking to see if her eyeliner had leaked away from the neatly drawn work by her own hands. I watched a man approach her, someone dressed in a suit and after snatching her attention, she bent down to catch his words as he called up to her. Then laughing in his direction, her hands gripped the railing as she slipped underneath. Very soon, I watched them walk off together and my heart pained in my chest for I immediately wondered if she had found someone else whilst in New York.

It was possible, the fact that a woman like Emma could find herself as an attraction for someone, preferably a man so quickly. She had done it before, had disregarded one only to end up being the focus of attention by another. That was Emma. She was so beautiful, so attractive and drawing that any man in their right mind would wish to be with her. Men always appeared to want her. And who was I to be another candidate? I was just another woman who was cutting in on their share, who was standing on the outside watching. She'd never actually consider me like that. But she had…she had been pulled to me last night. I must have sparked something within her. But no, I was referring to the past now, not presently.

Before when we were familiar, one year ago, that was my point of recollection. Those days, Emma never could see the way I wanted her. And everything always focused on the men in her life: Neal, Hook, Graham, August…and whoever else there was. I was always Madame Mayor or just Regina, or a monster, a villain she couldn't care less about. When you eliminated all of those things, all of what she knew of me, you were faced with the Emma who had sauntered up to me last night. The Emma who had met my eyes and danced with me without holding back, that was the one thing that bothered me. Eliminating who I truly was, she appeared to be drawn to me. But when she had known me, had known who I was and what I was capable of, Emma never ever looked at me with want in her eyes. She never shared my feelings, never directed affections my way that were relating to us being more than friends.

And that seriously affected me, it killed me.

Sitting there I felt like a fool because when I succeeded in having her drink my potion, and I was sure I'd succeed, then she'd forget about last night. We'd be back to level one and then I'd be the same old 'villain' again. I'd be the woman she used to know, the one who she tolerated and had worked with. In other words, I'd be the tool I was, or the destructive force, the woman who seemed to overreact and had no control. I'd be the broken evil queen.

Anyway, after some time she ventured back into the midst of the crowd in front of me. As laughter erupted, as people hugged one another and drank to oblivion, she snatched a glass and swallowed the contents in one go. Then patting a woman on her back, they exchanged words and laughed their own personal joke. Sitting there, I was the main focus of attention by one man who could not take his eyes off of me. He had chosen to sit two stools away to appear anything but obvious in his intentions. But I wasn't a late observer, or a blind woman. Turning my gaze to the bar, I quietly observed two men with toned arms as they lip locked each other, hands groping for each other, fingers snaking through sweat soaked hair.

"You like gay action?" Gasping, eyes wide, my head turned to the front as emerald eyes smiled back at me. Laughing, she tilted her head, her gaze managing to drink in my figure from my hair all the way down to my high heels. And blushing under the lights of the club, I shyly smiled, feeling my toes curl.

"I don't mind," I said softly.

"Look, about the other night," and she lifted a hand, appearing apologetic, "I'm sorry about the way I behaved, asking you for money and all that. But the boss was right there and when he's breathing down my neck, it's like, I feel pressured."

"He's the one who writes your paychecks," I noted.

"He collects more than half of my tips."

"That's not fair at all."

"Nothing's fair at all, Regina." Holding my breath, I gazed into her eyes and waited, feeling the thumping of my heart like a ritual drum as she stepped closer.

"You…remembered my name…"

"Did you remember mine as well?"

I smiled, "yes, Emma."

"You're a FED or something, aren't you?"

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

"Tailored suit, short choppy hair, expensive watch, expensive heels…" reaching out bravely, she clipped the collar of my jacket, eyes lowered as her fingers slowly pulled apart the fabric, exposing my shirt that was unbuttoned halfway, "Victoria Secret black lace vest…" lips parted, our eyes met as she moved in closer, placing herself between my legs and towering above me just by a foot. "You're FBI, aren't you?"

"I can assure you," Her fingers caught my chin, lifting my head, "that I'm not a Federal Agent."

"Then who are you?" The music pulsated around us, cheers erupting.

"I'm…" but a finger was pressed upon my lips as I swallowed a gasp, already awakened from her touch.

"No, wait…don't tell me. It's better if I didn't know at all because then we'd be complete strangers."

"What if I wish for us not to be complete strangers?" I was bold, standing up in front of her as our bodies brushed against each other and we both felt the surge of passion between us. Swaying on the spot, she clutched me firmly around the waist, pulling me closer to her.

"Then you'd have to take me home."

"And what happens if we fall in love with each other?" moving closer, I allowed our lips to lie inches away as her eyes lowered to consider my move.

"You're such a tease, aren't you?" I felt her hand rest on the back of my right upper thigh, moving lower as she searched my eyes.

"I can be so much more."

"I really don't…doubt that at all." Caressing my face with her fingertips, she leant in, softly nuzzling our cheeks together as my head swam from desire, the smell of her, how blonde hair tickled my skin, her other hand seeking out my shirt, feeling her way around already. "Take me home with you," she whispered.

"If you insist," I purred, and as we fought to breath, holding back the kiss, she diverted her eyes to scrutinize the crowd. Then without hesitating, Emma entwined her fingers with mine and taking that as my cue, I must admit that my heart just wouldn't slow down as we both stepped through the crowd and drew closer to the exit.

* * *

**A/N – So I already finished this story and had it under wraps for quite some time now. You can tell by how far back this went. Since Emma returned from New York! However, I've had it there lying around and decided to work on it. So it's going to be THREE chapters. I hope you enjoy and let me know what your thoughts are. As always, I love to hear from you.**

**LOSING MYSELF FOR HER is currently being worked on too, so have no fear. That story and THE QUEEN'S PRIDE AND PREJUDICE will be back soon!**


	2. Don't Regret What We Did

***The feedback was incredible. The follows and favorites came in 24 hours like a hurricane. And I still cannot begin to explain how your kind words pertaining to my writing has touched my heart. Do continue reading. This is for you.***

**Chapter Two**

'_**Don't Regret What We Did'**_

She simply adored the interior of my car, eyes wide like a small child entering a candy store as her fingers pressed upon the smooth leather. Curling in the seat as she inhaled deeply. And from where I sat silently observing, my eyes watered slightly from the sight of her sitting there with me because she had been in my car before on one occasion. That was something I had never forgotten, and to watch her react the same as she had done before only choked me with déjà vu.

"Wow…" she whispered, leaning back, eyes closed. "Compared to my car this…is…a slice of heaven."

"Where is your car?" I asked, my eyes searching the parking lot for that familiar sight of yellow.

"Parked at home, I jogged to work this afternoon," eyes fluttering open, she sighed, "it's one of the luxuries of doing this job. Most clients have fancy rides so I really don't have to use my car."

"I gather that your stream of traffic consists of fancy suits and sophisticated men with fat wallets?" I raised an eyebrow as the conversation, all of it felt so entirely weird to me, tasting slightly bitter on my tongue.

"Men mostly," she noted, "I always get the rich ones."

"How interesting…"

"Managers and stuff…They prefer women with blonde hair."

"Women too?" My hands gripped the steering wheel, eyes focused on her, only her.

"Oh yeah, women of all types…"

"So you're…experienced then?"

Emerald eyes turned to consider me, and swallowing hard, my fingers squeezed the key as I turned, the engine purring instantaneously. "If you're trying to find out if I'll be worth your time, then trust me, you have nothing to worry about."

Putting the car into Drive, I pulled out from the parking lot, smiling in response. And we drove for quite some time in silence, her eyes constantly sweeping over me as my right hand gripped the fabric of the seat under my butt, feeling the tension between us building up like a volcano about to erupt. The radio would have been fine to listen to, but to hear her breathing was probably the only satisfying rhythm that my mind could relax to. And keeping it that way, I couldn't wait to reach the small hotel but based on the buildup of traffic, it appeared as if time would stretch out longer than anticipated.

"So what's a hot woman like you doing in a club? Most times you're all by yourself, ignoring advances from dudes," she said finally. "Are you married?"

I laughed at that one. "No, Emma. I'm single."

"That's impossible," and I turned to consider her eyes widening. "How can you be single?"

"Hmm…by preference, perhaps?" my long red painted nails tapped the red rubber casing on my steering wheel.

"What are you waiting on then?" Someone blared their horn.

"What about you?" I turned the table on her now, "are you committed or…"

"I'm single…" eyes turned out the window, her fingers played with the door handle, "long story…" and then her mobile began to ring. Patting her pocket, she slid it out then accepted the call. "Yeah kid…" my gaze rested on her as she focused on the conversation. "Yeah, how's everything over there? Cool…bed at nine, remember that, okay?"

I considered her as she disconnected the call, hearing a sigh as Henry's face filled my mind. "Sibling?" I pretended to be clueless.

"No, my son," she appeared worried.

"You have a son."

"Yeah…"

"That's amazing…"

"Considering that his mom is a dancer at a club, undercover narcotics cop by day, that's not exactly something he would tell his friends about."

"You're a cop?" I lifted my foot from the brake as traffic crawled forward.

"Yeah, I am."

"That turns me on…" It was sudden.

"Really?" shifting position in her seat, she turned to look at me, "you have a thing for cops?"

"Yes."

"Something about a person enforcing the law completely turns you on, doesn't it?" she teased, "you like uniforms and stuff, guns and leather…"

"I prefer to refer to it as me highly favoring a woman or man who's in control, someone who…knows how to do the job…"

"So you like to be taken control of then."

"I like to fight for the top."

"That's…" I smiled as she swallowed, "wow…if this traffic crawls at this pace any longer, I might have to just unbuckle my seatbelt and climb unto you because you're just teasing me."

"Easy there, dear," I was smiling. "Patience…"

"Pull over," she said.

"What…here?" I wasn't prepared for that. "We're in the middle of traffic. How can I just…"

Unbuckling her seatbelt, even before I could react to the sudden change, Emma's hand reached out for me. And grabbing my shoulders, I was pulled roughly towards her as she crushed those soft lips unto mine. The feeling was overwhelming at first, so breathtaking that we were forced to pull away as our eyes searched each other, lips parted. And then moving in once more, hands batted wildly as she pushed my jacket from my shoulders, gasping as I finally tasted her, something I had been dreaming of ever since we had met two long years ago. Struggling to breathe, blindly lashing out as I placed the car in Park, I snatched the front of her shirt and she was pulled closer, feeling the passion within me erupt as we kissed each other hard, harder and deeper, holding our breaths as our heads grew dizzy.

Someone honked their horn behind me and I jolted out of my mind, pulling apart from her lips that had captured my bottom lip in a bite. And eyes widening as I recognized the gap in front, I quickly placed the car in drive and pressed forward, her hand still trying to pull my shirt out of my pants. Leaning in closer as she breathed on my neck, my hands shaky.

"Don't make me crash my car," my voice was unsteady.

"I'm trying but my mind is screaming to snatch you."

"Five more minutes." My chest heaved, fingers gripping the steering wheel hard.

When I pulled into the hotel's parking lot, Emma had already pushed the door open and climbing out, she jogged over to my side. Pulling my keys out, grabbing my purse, she pulled my door open and reached in to take my hand. The feel of warm skin, so soft. The kiss of the night wind. It was intoxicating. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. As I stepped out, her hand pressed the door close. Immediately, she pushed me against my car. Kissing me hard as her tongue found mine, hands freeing my shirt from my pants finally. Clothing seemed so ridiculous at this point. Almost like a struggle to breathe, frustrated in the feel of material between us. Fingertips digging into the flesh around my hips as she hoisted me up, grabbing my thighs, moving with me, grinding our hips together.

"Emma…" I gasped, wrapping my legs around her as my heels met. Hands wrapping around her neck. My chest felt as if it would explode.

"I want you so bad," she was breathless, "geez, I want you so badly that I can't keep my hands off of you."

Deep within the sea of parked cars, the heavy night pressing in on us, we continued to kiss, devouring each other's mouths, teeth grazing on skin already soaked with sweat as our clothes felt burdensome. And I could already feel myself growing entirely flushed in every area possible. My legs growing weak as fingers squeezed the buttons of my shirt. Fingers feeling for my lace vest, moving the fabric aside as she gazed upon me in the dark with emerald eyes dancing from desire.

"Let's…" I swallowed as our position began to grow uncomfortable, restricting our anticipated moves, "let's go upstairs…"

"Definitely," she agreed, moving away slowly as my heels met the concrete. Hands trying to smoothen my shirt, raking my fingers through sweat soaked hair, my vision swam from desire.

And she tried so hard to keep her hands off of me as we rode the elevator five floors up, both of us sharing looks of want between six people who kept to themselves. Then when the doors slid open, I stepped out before she did, clutching my purse as my hips swayed purposely, eyes lingering at the back of me, trying to tease her along the way.

I slid my card under the reader next to the door as her hands snaked around my waist, leaning in. Lips tasting at the back of my neck. Then when the door was unlocked, in I went with her in tow. I reached for the switch on the lamp, depositing my keys into the tray on a small table as I went further in. This was quite rapturous, the entirety of the situation that I had managed to get myself into. And never in a million years had I ever imagined something like this would have ever happened to me. To have this woman in the same room with you, this woman who you had fallen in love with, had been familiar with and yet she was standing there, never remembering you at all: that was upsetting yet quite alluring at the same time.

It was as if I had been given a chance to take advantage of the situation before things returned to normal.

"So where do you want to go, bedroom or right in here?" her eyes swept over the interior of the room. I had a better idea.

Stepping towards the glass doors, I pulled them open, immediately savoring the rush of the night wind as it swept in around me, lifting my hair and numbing my cheeks. And taking my time, I threw my jacket onto the two cushioned red sofa as she stood there watching me, waiting. Moving to the lampstand where a small radio was plugged in, my finger pressed it on as the room was filled with John Legend's voice as he belted out the lyrics to 'Tonight'.

There stood Emma, those beautiful pair of emerald eyes wide and searching my face, my body already beginning to burn up. The heat rushing through my veins was becoming unbearable by the second, my inner thighs longing to be touched by those fingers that gripped the edge of the chair.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked, gazing at me with lust in her eyes.

I smiled. "Dance for me."

She stared at me in disbelief. And as my fingers trailed a path along the back of the chair, I stepped around it, sitting down snugly as I waited, watching her with hooded eyes. "Come now, I really, really like this song."

"Okay," she said, moving closer to stand in front of me, "I thought you saw enough of me dancing these past nights."

"I want a private session."

"Your idea of foreplay?"

I nodded. And as the music played, Emma began to sway her hips, matching the rhythm to perfection, hands reaching up to feel those exposed thighs, trailing pathways across hips, lifting that teasing blue shirt as she eyed me. Then dipping low, a hand reached at the back of her, moving blonde hair aside as she slowly fingered an unbuttoned shirt. Parting the fabric to expose the swell of her breasts. She teased herself before me, stepping closer as her boot was lifted to find its way between my legs, indenting the cushion under me when she gyrated. Lips parted, I stretched my hands out on either side of me. Her right boot toed between my legs, encircling slowly as she danced. And I couldn't help it. Biting my lips as a moan escaped from within me, my eyes fluttered close as she caressed me through the fabric of my pants, my fingernails gripping the chair back as pleasure rode up like waves inside of me.

"Can I come closer?" the hoarse quality of her voice pumped passion into me.

"No," I was suddenly stubborn. And she appeared taken aback by my hesitation.

"I've been dancing whole night," she pointed out with a frown.

"But your eyes weren't on me alone."

And I watched her dance in silence as she chose to unbutton her shirt, shrugging it off as her torso was exposed fully to me, black bra preventing me from seeing what I needed to see.

"Should I take off my pants?" she asked nicely, too nicely for my taste, fingering the top of the coarse material.

"No." Swallowing hard as she undid the button and zip then. Allowing her pants to fall to the floor, my throat closed up. I gazed at her black lace panties. The place between those muscular legs that appeared so tempting to taste, so soft and milk white, muscular and desirous. Choking on my desire, I shifted position. The cushion sighing under my weight as she gracefully caught the edge of the pants with her boot then lifting it upwards, Emma snatched it, discarding of that article of clothing as if it meant nothing to her, all eyes on me.

"Now it's your turn," she purred.

"Not…quite…yet," I blocked her request, holding unto the chair as my head swam.

"Oh fuck it." Moving forward, she fell to her knees as bold hands reached out to grip the front of my pants, leaving me to gasp from the suddenness of such a move.

"What are you…"

"I am growing tired of your hesitation."

Snatching firm hands around the wrists, I tried to fight her off. "Please…"

"Stop being so hesitant and polite with me," she held her grip firm, eyes on me. "I'm here to do a job."

"Stop it." My throat closed up.

"Okay." Biting her lips, she sat back upon the carpet.

"Just dance for me." My eyes stung.

"I don't want to dance for you. I've been dancing for the entire night. I want to do everything else. To…" her chest heaved, "touch you, make love to you. Please let me touch you. Jesus." Fists clenched, she squeezed those eyes shut when I was enjoying gazing into them. "I've never felt this way about any other client."

"How do you…feel?" I asked.

"As if I've known you forever. As if we're connected somehow and I've been in love with you for such a long time. But…" she opened her eyes, gazing at me, "…you never felt the same way. Until now."

Those words had such an effect on me. Deafening my thoughts, racing a heart that had yearned to hear such words for such a long time. It was maddening to hear such a confession that wasn't real. That wasn't felt entirely by her. To know that the truth in those words rang out like a stab into my chest.

She came for me again. I fought with her.

But Emma's grip was stronger than mine. And as she fumbled with my belt, I finally gave in, allowing those skillful to unbutton my pants. Then all eyes on me, she slowly pulled them off as I moved in my position on the chair. Helping her, feeling the tingling between my thighs as she crawled closer, blonde hair tumbling down like a fountain. Fingers slowly caressing my skin, she leaned in to press kisses along the inside of my thighs, moving upwards as I moaned. Parting my legs wider for her to gain complete access.

"Emma, you're very…" my breath caught in my throat as fingers pressed into my skin, pulling me forward, and closer to her mouth, "you really don't waste time."

"Most times I do waste time because I get paid for time. But with you…" she tasted my skin, that sensitive area, moving upwards, "…I can't move slow at all. I just want to…" her words trailing off, I swallowed.

"What do you…want to do to me?" I asked hoarsely.

"This."

A hoarse mewling sound escaped from within me when teeth closed around the tender skin of my upper thighs. Slowly but surely. She worked her way up skillfully whilst I fumbled with my grip on the chair. Twitching from just anticipating the moment when I'd lose complete control. Eyes squeezed shut, the only thought that stood firm in my mind was intense pleasure and lots of it. That might have been the very reason behind the next occurrence. Because as soon as I felt a hot tongue lick the front of my lace underwear, my body convulsed from a sudden orgasm. Eyes wide, her gaze was lifted and we both sought out a mutual understanding: that the fucking heated chemistry between the two of us was surely going to drown our senses tonight.

In one minute, my expensive shirt was unbuttoned. Teeth biting the soft flesh swelling above my bra. She was hungry enough, licking her way over my body as if I was an ice cream cone. And I soon realized that my attempt to restrain myself could not stretch out any longer for the need to return favors was overwhelming. From the time her legs were planted on either side of me, upturning my face so that our lips could meet in the most passionate kiss ever, I allowed myself to lose control. Grabbing those sturdy shoulders, she was pulled down, the heat between our legs combining whilst I tasted the side of her neck, biting a jawline that was so perfect. Mewls soothed my ears when our hips began to grind in a slow motion as she sandwiched a firm hand between us, a finger boldly feeling me out raw, bear from any barrier.

My ears rang when a hand roughly began to massage between my legs whilst we kissed. Toes curled like several satisfying commas within my boots, exclamation marks danced through my mind as she muffled the hoarse screams emanating from within us. The night wind, it came in through the glass doors and hovered around us, the heat that never could be minimized, never stopped, but continuing like a raging fire. When I unclasped her black bra at the back and she shrugged it off, my lips closed around those firm nipples, sucking and tasting sweat so sweet. And whilst my teeth teased around her full breasts, fingers running pathways through moistened blonde hair, Emma threw her head back and gasped.

She was so beautiful, fresh and intoxicating, poisonous.

Her body was firm, muscular enough and soft just in the right spots, spots that I caressed with a passion driven from within me, emanating from two years of desire. Nothing was said between us, not a word uttered except for the moans that filled the room. And between the haze driven from our actions involving the biting of skin and the wind kissing our cheeks, Emma somehow hoisted me up in her arms. The next destination sought out was the small room with the bed wide enough to set the stage for our further exploration, our steamy escapade into a world that centered around analyzing this profound passion between us.

She wasted no time in stripping me of my clothes, ALL of it. And even though I fought those hands that pulled down my panties and tossed them aside, hungry emerald eyes latched themselves unto my bra. Growling, her hands were snatched around the wrists as she tried to undo the clasp in front of me. But Emma was stronger. She would always be stronger. My struggle was in vain and when I was sitting upon the bed before her, completely naked, her next move was to gaze upon my body in awe. Eyes roaming me from the tender flesh around my shoulders, to my exposed nipples, all the way down to where between my legs met the green sheet. She was completely lost in a world that most obviously revolved around sparkling ideas about her methods of pushing me to the edge over and over again.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous."

Licking my lips, the heels of my hands dug into the sheet behind me as I leant back, smirking. "Likewise."

"Where the hell have you been all my life?"

There was a slight tremor in my heart and I knew that my smile probably twitched but I immediately regained composure. "Sometimes people…magically appear…"

"I feel as if I've known you for so long."

"Oh don't be silly." I laughed nervously, gaze resting on her milk white breasts, "we've only just met."

"Maybe…" crawling on all fours, she came towards me like a wolf, "you're my long lost Princess Charming."

"I'm not going to forget that line," I said hoarsely, and just as she honestly believed that control was given to her, I snatched it all away.

Turning her around, she was now at the bottom whilst those fumbling hands were snatched around the wrist and held above the pillow. And when I crushed my lips upon hers, my mind was prepared to drown forever in the moment because it was finally happening. Pressing kisses between her breasts, soft mewls drifted to my ears whilst we writhed against each other. And when her flimsy lace panty was pulled off, I attacked between those soft legs that reminded me of rubbing velvet upon my skin. Even the soft hum of the A.C unit wasn't enough to provide the room with enough coolness. Just from the heat arising from between her flushed legs, that was enough to light me afire more and more as she dug her fingers in my hair, hoarse screams filing the space, coming over and over again upon my trembling lips.

Of course, love making had an art, and if one could master such an art, then all was well in that department. However, based on my inexperience with women, I was solely resorting to the definite way in which my body responded. I touched her exactly where my body desired to be touched, bit her in parts that ached to be sucked raw, licked and tasted, devoured. The soft skin between her inner thighs felt like a place of warm sunshine on a beautiful day within a fresh garden. And I resided there for quite some time whilst Emma pointed her toes and accepted the unlimited ripples of pleasure coursing through that glorious body of hers. Very soon, she obviously realized that between the two of us, one had been hired as the leading lady for the night. And by all means did she usurp that power to my delight.

I was twisted around as she slid smoothly between my parted legs. And from the moment her movements began so slow and steady, emerald eyes locked on me, there it was. It was my turn to bite my aching lips and writhe beneath her as waves of pleasure rippled through my body from head to toe. Over and over again Emma drove me to the edge, choosing to use kinked fingers that slid into me without hesitating. And when I mirrored her move, we both grinded against each other with such roughness, our pants filled the air like music. Bodies slicked with sweat, her perfume still lingered between us, the smell of strawberries that was attached to blonde hair and the taste of lipstick kissing my tongue over and over again.

In the end, there we were lying alongside each other, trying to catch our breaths as the world around us resumed. The hum of traffic was unmuted, cars parking many floors down within the parking lot were distant and yet…yet the heat that burnt up within us could not be cooled by the night wind or the A.C unit. Eyes focused on the ceiling, I gathered up enough magic and summoned one of the bottles containing the potion. Forgetting to fill you in on my work that had been done during the day, your dearest Regina had found a way to eliminate the problem of having such a small quantity on hand. However, as I was deeply contemplating my next move, Emma's heavy breathing filled the room. And I frowned in her direction. How had she survived through nights of clients and suddenly drifted off to sleep with me?

"Emma…" I scowled, flicking a finger upon her arm, "wake up."

"Noo…" she groaned and turned into me, throwing an arm around my waist and burying her face into my breasts.

"I'm not done," I said firmly.

Her reply was to pull me closer and clutching the vile between my fingers, I groaned in dissatisfaction, realizing that my first plan had failed.

xx

The next morning, she made me breakfast instead of ordering room service. I woke up to the smell of scrambled eggs, sausage and coffee. Frowning upon the assortment, the radio was pressed on and she started to dance around as if we were a happily married couple.

"Hmm…I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound…"

"Emma…"

"You make me soo hot! Make me wanna drop! You're so ridiculous, I can hardly stop….you're so fabulous, you're so good to meee, baby, baby…"

Holding the metal spoon in one hand, I was the audience as she twirled around, her blonde hair flying. Resting my chin upon propped up hands, there I sat smiling whilst the show went on and my dream was playing out before me. To have her like this, to witness a scene like this, to be part of it: this was more than enough to bring tears to my eyes because it's exactly what I had always wanted. It was perfect, warm and complete. But it wasn't real.

When her back was turned and she checked out the small refrigerator that was stocked with candy, I quickly acted on impulse. Twirling my fingers, the small vile appeared and after opening the cap, half was poured into her black coffee. The second she stood up and turned to look at me, brandishing two cups of chocolate yogurt, there I sat innocently, smiling sweetly in her direction.

"This is awesome," one was rested in front of me and I picked up my fork.

"What is?"

She hadn't really changed at all, judging from her manner of sitting upon one leg, shoulders hunched. "This room, your fridge, your car…" Emma's eyes met my lips and stayed there. "You…" she swallowed.

I smiled back, feeling really unlike myself.

"Your fancy car, your life must be so freaking awesome."

Removing my gaze from her, I turned them to my plate. "You might be surprised."

"What do you mean?" forking up eggs, she chewed, studying my face.

I shrugged, eyes lowered.

"Don't tell me that you're married to one of those big sophisticated CEOS who treat their wives like crap, never having time for them."

"I told you before. I'm not married."

"Then you must be a CEO."

"Of some sort…"

Fingers wrapped around her coffee mug and I held my breath. "Judging from your skills in bed, I can make a fair guess then that you're a CEO in the closet?"

I frowned.

"You know, big job, fancy pay checks, holding all the power but you can't really be happy because you're always hiding that one secret that can ruin you in the end…"

"What's that?" I was confused.

"You're gay," she said pointedly.

We gazed at each other for a very long time and her coffee mug was lifted, so close to her lips.

"I'm not gay. I'm just…" I couldn't take my eyes off of her mug, "I'm just…I've met you and something changed inside of me, you know."

"I rewired all your wirings?"

"Yes you did, from the beginning."

"So tell me, I haven't seen you in that club until a few nights back. And…" Holding the mug in front of her, she smiled over it, "…trust me, I would have remembered a face like yours. So why were you there suddenly?"

"As…most people would…" I shrugged, "frequenting an establishment as that would be because of one aim: to have a drink, to relax –"

"Then we just…met," she said.

"Emma…" frowning, the back of my throat began to ache as I stared at her, "I must tell you this…" the lip of the mug was inches away from her mouth, "from the first time I met you, I honestly fell in love. After then there was no way that I could stop it, turn it off…" my head grew dizzy from holding my breath so long. "And I realized that I couldn't let you go anymore…"

She finally took a sip of her coffee, more than a sip, eyes on me and swallowed.

At first, nothing seemed to happen. And then something changed in those emerald eyes, swirling around from magic as a gaze turned into a widened shocked look. Mouth hanging agape, her cup hit the table with a thud and I swear, my body was so frozen from expectation that I simply could not make a move. Blinking away tears, Emma stared at me firstly with wide eyes that only registered transformation, the realization that something was happening to her. I figured that she was most likely reliving moments from her past that were erased. Secondly, her look of utter shock turned into a look of recognition that should have relieved me, except for the definite horror of the truth dawning upon her.

"Regina…"

"Yes," I croaked, completely forgetting my breakfast before me.

She fumbled for words and in the end, resorted to pushing herself up from her chair, turning around as hands ran through such beautiful blonde hair. I sat there waiting, and as the second ticked by tears filled up inside my eyes because her silence meant so much to me. It meant that the shock wasn't only attached to the past year being a lie. But because our night spent together was possibly a regret, a regret that I didn't want to live with. I couldn't live with that regret.

"Do you remember?" I asked hoarsely.

"Do I…" spinning around on her heels, emerald eyes were wild, voice rising, "do I remember?"

"I –"

"Of course I do! What the hell…what…"

"Emma –"

"Fuck…" I watched her spin around, completely confused. "Oh my God…Henry!" whilst she pulled out her cellphone and dialed away, I blinked back tears that fell unto the table. "Kid, great, you're awake." A deep breath was taken, eyes closed. "How are you?"

Suddenly the entire world was muted as my hopes, my dreams fell hard. How could I live with this?

"How did you even find us?" she was asking me now, her voice distant.

"I did," I said stiffly, eyes on her. "Does it matter?"

"No it…" shaking it off, Emma appeared frustrated, confused, angered, "…how did you make me remember?"

"This…" I brandished the vile of potion warily.

"So you have more…"

"Of course I do."

"What happened? The curse...Is everyone alright? Did you guys…"

"There isn't much time to explain because I have wasted enough already," I stated, knowing that my voice trembled, eyes turned elsewhere, "to be brief, we suddenly came to our senses one day and realized that an entire year had slipped by without any recollection. No one remembers anything. But judging from how far along your mom's pregnancy has reached and the date, then we have realized that –"

"Mom is…pregnant?" her eyes were wide.

"Yes." I waited for her to continue but she didn't, turning away from me. Tears blinded my eyes because it would appear as if I was suddenly scornful to even be worthy of her full attention. "We realized that time had passed and we're under a new curse now. Someone has done something to all the inhabitants of Storybrooke, erasing an entire year and we have no idea who that person might be."

She remained silent.

"And it wasn't me."

"How can you even be sure?" her voice was low but steady.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You've done it before, haven't you?"

"I would never –"

"Maybe you had a bad year…"

"Why would I erase an entire year of my life?"

"Maybe you wanted to forget something…or someone…"

Her words really did get to me, and I choked on the tightness around my throat, restricting my breathing as tears suddenly slipped down my cheeks.

"So this potion of yours…" she finally turned to look at me but there wasn't any kind of compassion in her emerald eyes at all, "do you have any left?"

"Yes, Emma."

"Good, because I don't want to do this since he's really been enjoying his new life and everything else, but it seems as if I have no choice."

"We all have choices" I said flatly. "I made mine –"

"Making choices, making moves when someone's head is filled with another life, another identity," she told me directly, "that's not reality, that's a dream. How the hell am I supposed to process all of this?"

We kept our attention on each other for a very long time and in that time, all Emma did was to blatantly direct a lack of consideration in my direction.

"I'll leave that to you," I muttered, pushing my plate away, slowly getting up. Avoiding her eyes, my footsteps led me out of the small kitchen and I knew that she kept looking at me, feeling the back of my neck prickle.

xx

Just as I was throwing things back into my small brown suitcase, a boot heel grazed upon the tile behind me, just by the door. With my toothbrush poised in midair, I held my breath and waited, cheeks already soaked from crying for the past twenty minutes.

"Hey…"

I sniffed, wiping my nose with the back of my right hand. "Hey."

Silence ensued and she just stood there. "I'll…go get Henry, find a way to give him this…thing to drink and then…I'll be back."

"No it's okay," my voice was small now. "I'm leaving."

Two seconds slipped by. "Why?"

"Because it's my choice," I said firmly, my voice trembling.

"Regina –"

"Just…" throwing my phone charger into the case, I blinked back tears, "…run along and get Henry. Then you'll drive back to Storybrooke together. I came here in my car…anyway…so we must go our separate ways."

"But we're always in this…together. We do things together. How can we just go…separate ways?"

I didn't reply. Squeezing my eyes shut, nausea welled up inside.

"You came back for me and I'm glad that you did. Please don't –"

"I need you to leave," I said, my voice firm but too small.

"Please don't do this to me, Regina." Her voice was hoarse. "Not now."

"Do what the hell you want, Miss Swan." My tone was bitter. I tossed my hairdryer into the case and stared hard at it.

She lingered there still. "Okay."

Without saying a word, I continued to pack, never quite packing anything but busying my hands anyway. She stood there for some time, and waited. But I never replied. Something just pulled my mind, urging me to glance at the doorway. And when I did, it's only then her absence was noted. She had gone without a sound. Clutching my black lace vest that was sweat soaked, the one her hands had eagerly pulled off of me last night, tears burnt my eyes. Sinking upon the bed, I curled up in a ball and began to cry, shaking from sobs that hurt severely, feeling quite familiar.

**Xx**

It was almost 5 o'clock. I was on the highway, possibly twenty miles away from New York. The window wipers sliced through a downpour of rain as thick as glue. I couldn't see past the nose of my care. And still the urge to create distance between us was powerful enough.

Pressing on the radio, one song rolled into another as the glare of headlights poked through the rain. The heavy beating of water above my aching head was tormenting. It was disturbing. And when Avril's song 'Hot' began to pound through the speakers, I blindly lashed out, powering off the damn stereo. Tears were clouding my vision and it was becoming terribly hazardous whilst driving. To see only lights swimming before me as if I was underwater and seeking out a perilous ride. Nothing good would arise from this but a definite accident.

I pulled off of the road and turned into the driveway attached to a Diner. After twenty minutes, it suddenly dawned upon me that being locked in a car was nauseating. It was unbearable. Somehow the space was becoming smaller by the minute. And reaching for the lock on the door, I pushed it open then darted across the parking lot, a hand shielding nothing quite significant. Truth be told, I was almost soaked through upon my arrival under the shed just near the doorway. Hugging myself, the downpour made me shiver, the wind chilled. I just wanted to get back home and throw myself on my bed.

When I saw the yellow car pull up beside mine, the first thought that came into my mind was that it was someone else. The plates couldn't be seen through the rain and somehow I wanted it to be anyone but her. I wanted everything that had happened to disappear because it was hurting me. I wanted to cry again. She was clearly disgusted by the memories from last night and there was no going forward for us. Times like these, it's now when you call it quits, parting as awkward friends. But to return to a town where she resided, to still have these feelings for her: I couldn't do it. I couldn't go back there and suffer through knowing that I had finally managed to kiss her. And she wanted nothing more than to forget me.

Henry raced her through the rain and I turned sideways in the hopes of avoiding detection. That wasn't successful. Emma darted towards the entrance and when she saw me lingering near the edge of the building, her eyes met mine. For what seemed like eternity, she stared at me. I gazed back. The difference is quite effective to note because I could read nothing in her emerald eyes whilst I'm sure that my gaze revealed everything else.

"Mom?" Henry noticed me now. "Mom!" he ran to me and we embraced. I held him close. I could smell her on him and all of it made my eyes water. "I missed you so much. You found us. I knew you would. How are you?"

"I'm quite…fine", my eyes remained on Emma. She stood there looking at me. I couldn't breathe. "What about you?"

"One year, and so many things to tell you," he was bursting with energy. "School, about New York, and mom was engaged to this guy."

I didn't know this. You can just imagine my astonished look directed her way.

"She was coming to get me just now and on our way back, he shows up. His name is Walsh."

"Walsh…" I said, tasting his name in my mouth like bitter air.

"He shows up and he's telling her that he wants to talk. Then you wouldn't believe this, but he turned into a flying monkey."

"What." I stare in bewilderment at her.

"You heard right! And she pushed him over the balcony. And we ran out of there."

"Henry…" Emma's tone was heavy, "why don't you run along inside. I'll be right there in a sec."

His gaze moved from me to her, then to me again and finally returned to emerald eyes. "Is everything okay between you two?"

I said nothing.

"I just need to speak to Regina alone so…run along. Go on."

"Sometimes I don't know if to leave the two of you alone because you always end up fighting," he spoke the truth. "Don't fight."

"We're not going to fight," she said. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Someday the two of you will realize that you have so much in common. And you'd be the best of friends if you just allow it. You both love each other and you both know it. You just have a funny way of showing it but I know the truth."

His words lingered in the air between us. And when his footsteps led away, we were left alone outside, with nothing but a shed above us. The rain poured down with a vengeance, matching my mood.

It was she who spoke first.

"I kind of acted like a block of ice earlier." She waited. I hugged myself and stared at my car. "It's just that…what happened between us. You've got to admit that it was pretty sudden. Unbelievable and completely shocking. To remember all of it. Last…night." She was looking at me.

"Well if I could rewind time, erase your memories, then I would." Hugging myself, I smiled forcefully at her, tears in my eyes. "Upon our return to Storybrooke, I'll work on a potion that will make you forget everything that occurred last night –"

"Regina –"

"And everything will be perfectly fine afterwards on your part. Whilst I…" turning my back on her, my footsteps led away, "…suffer as usual in the feelings I have for you. Rather ridiculous."

"Stop it."

"I'm leaving." Feeling for my keys in the trench coat I was wearing, the wind was bitter cold.

She raced after me, footsteps clapping upon the wet tarmac. Pulling the door open, my right shoulder was snatched. A gasp escaped from between my lips when I was spun around to face her. And we stared at each other. Emerald eyes resting upon my lips. My gaze resting on soft skin around that neck of hers, where I had tasted last night. I remembered her taste because it lingered still in my mind. Strawberries and cherry lip gloss. Such a teenager still but a grown woman in every other way.

"Didn't you expect me to behave like this?" she asked, "Regina, I'm still trying to move past what the hell I chose to do in one year. Working in a freaking club as a…dancer." A bewildered study was conducted on herself, arms held out. "I used my body. What the hell. That's not the life you gave me. I decided to just do the most ridiculous job. Fuck."

"I wouldn't go thus…far to say that it was ridiculous." I smirked. "You are a great dancer."

"Thank you." She bit her lips, eyes becoming a bit calmer. "But it still doesn't make this any better. Hell, one whole year after. Things surely changed because now I have all these memories back and the year behind is was fucked. I missed so much. I missed…" our eyes latched onto each other. She stared at me. "I missed Henry and you. My parents."

Relaxing a bit, I smiled wryly.

"And then you came looking for me. And I just fucked it up even more by forcing myself on you."

"No, wait a minute." I frowned, resting a hand upon her right arm. So warm compared to the chilling wind. Of course the reaction arising from me making contact was shock. Eyes widening, she froze up. "You did not force yourself on me." I removed my hands, gaze lowered to the toes of my brown boots. "Only two can play that…game."

"True."

I was quite aware of a warming blush creeping up my neck.

"So you came here. Saw me in a club dancing. You must have been interested in women all along because I could feel you were different." She kept looking at me. I lifted my gaze to meet hers. The wind fluttered her hair and Henry came through the door but we never diverted our eyes. "You come looking for me. And then we had a moment."

"The best moment of my life," I blinked eyes that stung.

Hers widened. "So you're telling me that it wasn't a mistake?"

"Please be the one to answer that for me," I pleaded, my throat aching.

She stared back. Henry eased his way closer, hands shoved in pockets attached to a brown coat. "Are you trying to say that you came here and fell…for…me?"

"No," I flicked my eyes to where Henry stood merely six feet away, sending her a warning. "That happened since we returned from Neverland."

Emma raised her eyebrows. Lips parted she blinked in disbelief. "Really? Because for me, I fell hard for you from the moment we met."

I couldn't believe it. It was my turn to stare at her in shock. Hands falling to my sides, my heart raced like a freight train along the tracks, never stopping. Nothing could stop it. Nothing could ever stop this feeling. It's why I called her my 'curse'. She broke the first one but her existence still left a hole in my heart. It's because that void could only be filled by her. And to hear those words uttered with such honesty. It was everything I ever wished for.

Xx

**A/N – I hope you enjoyed! Realizing it is quite short, please don't hate me for straying away from my usual LONG chapters. Because this was something I had in my mind for a very long time, since last year. And to finally put it into words was glorious. So let me hear what you have to say. Should I work on the other chapter or leave it here? I love you guys.**


	3. Don't Ever Let Me Go

****Thanks for the reviews and follows! You guys made my day! I love you all!****

**Chapter Three**

'_**Don't Ever Let Me Go'**_

The sun was hiding behind a landscape of thick trees when we finally parked near the lake. Home at last. Water clung to the road, to the leaves of trees, to the car like a wet chilling coat on such a fine evening. When one would expect some kind of celebration to be in order, it appeared as if everything else was dreading the miraculous occurrence. That she had uttered those words to me. A statement signaling her intent for some time now to be romantically inclined into my life. The belief that I had not shared such feelings. All of it appeared so laughable now. Especially when we gazed back into the past shared.

The moments when I had longed for her touch. Nights spent in Neverland that triggered an inner urge in me to keep her closer. So close even sleeping a foot away from each other had been suffocating. Maybe that's why she never slept long. Maybe now as I ponder on those nights, perhaps she had been longing to draw closer to me. To wrap herself in my arms without fear. Because we had always felt that dramatic tension between us. Lingering there like a cluster of tiny needles. Pinching our hearts and sucking out hope. Forcing us to battle each other in arguments that never made sense.

But now…now we had reached a point where all things seemed possible. A point where no one else mattered but us. I linked my hand with hers and savored the warmth from a person that had captured a stone cold heart. Turning me into someone I clearly could not have imagined myself to become. A woman who suddenly felt eager to withstand anything, once she was in my life. That woman had been erased but Emma had somehow managed to color some life in me again. I felt her fingers fit so perfectly next to mine. And I smiled.

"So that night, huh," she kept those emerald eyes on the glimmering lake.

"Indeed." My knees felt severely weak. The park was empty. The air smelt heavenly, like the earth being born again just from a fresh shower of rain.

"How did I do?" her right knee nudged me, arm wrapped tightly around my shoulder. "Did I do alright?"

I pressed my cheek unto her fresh green shirt, the color of grass. And I smiled. "You were amazing."

"So were you." Our thumbs playfully caressed the other. The touch quite an intimate thing. "You're beautiful."

"I suppose the kinky, erotic show you put on for me last night was the last?" Peering up at her face, she squinted those beautiful eyes at the lake.

"Some small part of me attached itself to that job," she stated softly, "and I did it. I did it and earned some good money actually. Dancing wasn't that bad. And to be honest, before all of that, I never really got a chance to show off my body. You know like showing some skin…"

"And you gave everyone quite an eyeful."

"I did, didn't I?" She laughed.

"Would you mind dancing for me…occasionally?" my lips pressed upon her ear and I could feel the way she trembled. "Perhaps every week, a private show that will be rewarded most generously afterwards?"

"How generously?" emerald eyes grew huge.

"Between two to three hours of lovemaking…" I trailed a finger along her jawline. She leant closer, eyes fluttering close. "If you can manage, that is."

"I have waited so long to have these moments, Regina," she croaked. "I don't care if my mind goes totally insane because it's all worth it."

"Oh dear, what will we tell the parents?"

"Blame it on the new curse?"

I stared at her for a few seconds, stared at a face that haunted my dreams. And then when only a straight expression was maintained, I snorted.

"Seriously?"

"Hey, come on. They're in the middle of believing that everything isn't right here. That something's completely off, an entire year missing. Maybe we can slip in a juicy story that includes the curse turning you gay." I raised my eyebrows. She peered down at me. "And you came looking for me. In the life you gave me, I ended up being gay. So we clicked. We…kissed. And we're here."

"I like it," I was impressed. "A bit vague but vague enough to keep them puzzled and occupied with wondering all the answers to the questions not asked as yet."

"And every time they ask a question," she provided, "then we're just going to use the excuse that we don't know. But this just…happened."

"So the curse turned me gay. I gave you a new life that turned you gay."

"Hell yeah." Flexing her toes, brown boots pointed, she stared at them with a smile.

"And Henry?" I was curious enough to wonder what tale she would spin there. "He is smart enough to see through our lies."

"Actually," tilting her head, blonde hair tickled my face, "he already knows about my feelings for you so this wouldn't be a surprise to him –"

"Are you serious?" I was astounded.

"Yeah, he might be totally surprised to find out that you feel the same way about me. Unless he knows that already. Because he used to throw hints."

"What would he say?"

"That you call my name out over and over again during the night. Pleading for me to give it to you –"

"What?" I stared at her with my eyes wide.

She smiled. "Don't worry, I already gave him THE TALK."

"No, this isn't right! This is –" her warm hand pressed upon my moving lips. Silencing me, she threw a leg over my lap and sat snugly, our eyes meeting completely. Mine were wide still of course, and yet there was this teasing grin that lingered on a face full of mischief.

"I want to make you scream right now," she whispered, moving on my lap and driving me crazy. "But chances are, we're going to be discovered. So the only option left is for you to poof us somewhere cozier."

I swallowed hard, still not breathing. She removed her palm from over my mouth slowly, never looking away.

"We have to smoke out the perp," I reminded her. "My dramatic earthquake must not go to waste."

"It will not go to waste. Because you looked all hot and smoking back there just now. All defensive and gorgeous as always. The thing you don't understand is that…" our foreheads pressed together, lips inches apart, "when you go all evil and sassy, I get this dying urge to make a snatch and just kiss you all over."

"Emma…" I croaked, running my fingers through her blonde hair, nuzzling our faces together. She tilted my head upwards, my gaze resting on the dark sky. And soft lips tasted my jawline, nipping kisses down my neck.

"I want to make love to you again," thumbs caressed my cheeks as our eyes met again, studying my face intently, "but this time, I want to have every single memory of you intact, from the first time we met. From the first time we made magic together. From the first time we…did everything."

And we did everything together all over again.

This time though, I was severely free from fear and eagerly awakened to the light behind her eyes. Eyes that burnt with passion and pleaded with me to never stop making love to her. Our kisses began from outside my office, toes clipping behind boots, sliding them off. Discarding her ridiculous leather jacket upon the floor as she peeled off my shirt, ripping buttons that bounced to the floor. The sound was hidden beneath the gasps escaping from between us as burning fingers touched skin, her hands cupping my breasts within my bra. Foreheads pressed together as lips were licked in anticipation.

"This was always a dream of mine," I smiled into her mouth. Butt meeting the edge of my desk, my fingers grabbed the top of her jeans, pulling.

"Doing me in your office?" she unclipped my bra. My breasts were exposed to brave hands that felt me with fascination.

"No." I unzipped her pants, pulling it down and she kicked it away, eyes never leaving mine. "I always wanted to do you on my desk."

Her moans filled the air eventually like music when my fingers walked further down south. Slipping them between her legs, I felt how she had been longing for me. Burning up and wet. So appealing, this time when my fingers slipped inside of her, the look in Emma's eyes was enough to weaken everything in me. From my knees to the barriers around a wounded heart. Everything shattered and remained exposed, raw. She was completely herself again. And this time we were not encased in smoke that hid our true identities.

"I want to feel you inside of me," I teased. Grabbing her shoulders, she was pulled closer as my kinked fingers increased to three, driving in deeper. So deep, it was an incredibly tight fit.

Chest heaving, she wrapped a weak arm around me, eyes wide. And a hand was slipped into my pants as she copied the actions being performed on her. Mirroring my moves. Crushing my mouth unto hers and tasting coffee, magic and doughnuts. Chocolate, vanilla. Strawberry chapstick. The sweat lingering on her soft skin, pores awakened when my teeth grazed across a perfect jawline. Everything about her was perfect, even when she came undone, feeling every orgasm ripple through her body around my fingers. Deeper and deeper I worked her, and she did the same, forcing me to lean closer. Leaning into her because I was growing so weak.

"Let…go," she choked, biting my bottom lip and pulling. My eyes grew wide when I neared the edge. "Regina…let…go."

"Emma…" My knees weakened when I did lose myself. And as my body shuddered, she held me up closer to her, never letting go. Fingers buried deep inside of me, the pace was increased and we kept going over and over again until our bodies were covered in sweat. Even as the rain began to beat upon the windows around my office.

I really have no idea how we ended up on my desk. Head dizzied by overwhelming orgasms, pulsating through my body, she managed to twist me around and I was devoured whilst at the bottom. With my legs wrapped around her, my screams were muffled through kisses that were so deep. As deep as her thrusts over and over again inside of me. What was remarkable was the precise moment when we both came undone at the same time. At that point, I had become so weak, my fingers buried inside of her slackening the pace. But she moved upon me roughly enough to pelt us over the edge harder than before. I clawed her scalp, fingers driving pathways through her sweat soaked hair that was held back. That delicious mouth of hers sucked on my nipples, restarting me over and over again when we continued for so long, time was lost.

Whilst I was busy mending the buttons unto my shirt with magic, the door was answered. And Snow sauntered in without asking. Emma moved aside as she stepped over the threshold with this look on her face that made me cease my sewing immediately. I searched a round face that gave nothing away, only the appearance of pursed lips and eyes that narrowed at me.

"Alright, I'm here."

Neither Emma nor I replied. But stared in bewilderment.

"Which one of you wants to begin?" she planted both hands on her hips, dressed in a pink blouse with black slacks.

Emma gawked at the door, speechless. I was however the center of her attention. Swallowing hard, I fixed the collar of my red shirt. Then flipping my hair dramatically, I stared, awaiting some form of a clue as to what she was referring to.

"Oh you want me to start off?" she stepped closer to me, and I stepped back. A finger pointed at my face, "the flushed cheeks, the disheveled hair, the ripped off buttons that you were so eagerly sewing back on when I walked in. Your pants are creased and you never ever allow that to happen. Never. Your lipstick is smudged, eyeliner streaked all over –"

"Mom, I can explain –" Emma began but she was waved off.

My eyes bounced unto Snow again who advanced on me like a mother hen. "Start explaining."

I licked my lips and shrugged. "What do you want me to say?"

"Give the truth to me as brief as possible," eyes squeezed shut, she squared up her shoulders. "Come on," her hands gestured to bring it on, "hit me with it."

Smirking at her, I shrugged. "Brewing the potion didn't go so well. What happened was something quite explosive that obviously did a lot of damage." Snow stared at me. "And as you just came in, Emma and I were cleaning up the mess."

"If the town only knew what kind of potion the two of you are brewing in here!" her eyes were beady. I wanted to laugh. "If they only knew what kind of explosions were happening. One would think –"

"Look, initially it was bound to happen one way or the other," I waved it off, pressing a hand upon my desk, "some point where the Queen falls for the Savior, everything falls into place neatly –"

"You…were…touching…my…baby," huge eyes stared back at me. "You were touching her…inappropriately. She's so young, a baby still to me."

I gasped, "she's not a baby! She's a grown ass woman!" I stared with wide eyes at Emma.

"She's so, so young –"

"Mom!" Emma piped up from beside the door, "I have a kid, am almost thirty and I know about the birds and the bees."

"Unicorns and rainbows," Snow snapped. "Unicorns…and…rainbows…" and with every word said, her fist hit my desk for emphasis. "My daughter has become a lesbian. Just when I was beginning to really love Ellen DeGeneres and Melissa Etheridge. The two of you are lesbianing behind closed doors." Her clenched fist was pressed to her mouth, eyes lifted to the ceiling. "Oh the shame of having my dreams to go waste."

"What dreams?" Emma asked.

"Dreams of having grandkids –"

"You have Henry!" I pointed out, staring at her incredulously.

"I want more grandkids. I had such high hopes with Neal or Killian –"

"Disgusting." Turning my back on her, I pressed a palm to my mouth and walked towards the window.

"How do you two do it?" Snow couldn't stop.

"How do we do what?" I asked, flinging my hands up in frustration. "How do two women fall in love with each other?"

"How do you lesbian?"

"Lesbian isn't even a verb!" Emma pointed out, "it's a noun, mom. A noun. And I don't believe in labels."

Shaking her head, she frowned. "Do your fingers do the walking? How far can using your fingers go?"

"Mom!" Emma was obviously outraged. "Are you really going to ask that?"

"As a substitute for a penis, I'd like to know how productive it is in comparison, thank you very much!" She was on a roll obviously.

I was enjoying it. "Actually, Snow," I drew nearer with a smile on my face, "what happens between Emma and I are quite private. However, apart from the use of one's hands," I lifted mine, wiggled my fingers, "there is the use of one's…" I shrugged, "…mouth…tongue…"

She blinked fast, freezing up.

"And if you're so eager to have more grandkids, then Emma and I can use our magic to channel some sort of a way." I pressed my palms together neatly, eyes on her. "Both of us wishing for one thing. You more than anyone else are completely aware of how powerful we are…" I smiled, "…combined."

She stepped back and held up her hands. "It's the new curse. It changed us. It changed you. You turned gay. Something happened during the missing year that turned you gay."

"Yes, I realized that all I want resides in Emma."

"Doing her on your desk," she shuddered, hugging herself. "I suppose I'll have to accept it since there is no other option left. But when this curse is broken, mind you," a finger was wagged at me then Emma. "Kill each other behind closed doors. Because after you both realize what you've done," her gaze lingered on my desk. "Storybrooke will most likely burn to the ground."

"I don't think –"

"You!" she rounded on Emma who froze up immediately, back pressed unto the door. "Outside, now!"

I watched them head out the door and hugging myself, we exchanged a look. She lingered by the doorway, me completely lost in her eyes. And then after a few seconds, I was left alone. In there, my face turned to the pouring rain outside. The lashing of water upon glass as Storybrooke was covered in sheets of rain that wouldn't stop. Perhaps it was the new curse. Perhaps it was just bad weather. But whatever had occurred that erased an entire year of our lives, it wasn't something simple. It wasn't something to overlook.

There was more to this. And we were going to find out whoever was responsible. Standing there long enough, my gaze finally rested on a man standing outside on the sidewalk under a red umbrella. Hoisting up a small boy in his arms, he peered around through the drizzle. I stared at him for a long time, feeling as if we had met before. Then suddenly, he gazed up at my window. At first nothing passed between us. But a few seconds slipped by before I realized that we were gazing a little too longer. There was a pull of some sort. I had no idea what it was.

"She's a maniac," Emma jolted me back to inside the room. Turning my eyes upon her, the man was forgotten of.

I smiled.

"I'm going to bet it's the hormones acting up or something," she waved it off. "Anyway, we reached a compromise."

I raised an eyebrow. "You did?"

"Once we don't…lesbian…in front of her, then we're fine. She's leaving me to break the news to dad. Which will be easy since he already sensed something between us ages ago."

"He may not be as daft as I imagined then," I commented.

"Oh trust me, both of them are naïve. But when it comes to understanding me and accepting everything I choose to do, there's dad. Mom is more of a…mother…"

Pulling her into me, we kissed deeply, bodies pressed together.

"I suppose we must resume our duties and continue the detective work." Running my fingers through her hair, I pressed our cheeks together.

"Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" I whispered into her right ear.

She breathed on my face. "That whatever happens, I'll always have you. I have your back. You're everything to me. And even if something bad happens, please don't you ever, ever return us back to friends."

"I promise," I said. "With all my heart."

We kissed deeply.

Xx

She danced for me again on more than one occasion after that day. Emma entertained me in all her glory before the fireplace that was alit within my mansion. Seated upon a red cushioned chair without arms from my dining table that somehow fitted nicely in my living room, I licked lips that felt so parched. Just from watching as she used those hands on herself, feeling her hips and swaying to the music.

SEDUCE ME TONIGHT, that wonderful track from the movie FLASHDANCE.

Oh in all the world, no one could understand what power this woman had over me. Such a brilliant talent that had been muffled, now unearthed for my pleasure. For my eyes only. Such a flexible body that was slightly toned to perfection, curves in all the right places. Territory that now belonged to me. Places my mouth had travelled across like a hungry wolf eagerly seeking out its prey. She was glorious, blonde hair radiating from the glow of the fire. Embers alighted and sparking as the pumping beats of the music continued. Twisting her body, legs spread apart, that pair of black pants was peeled off with such expertise.

"You should see your face," she smiled at me, her cheeks flushed, "glowing like warm honey. Especially those brown eyes. Like melting chocolates."

"Take off your bra," I whispered, staring at the exposed skin around such a curvy waist. "Take it off…" I licked my lips, "…take it off slowly, I beg of you."

She did just that. Tossing the green garment unto my lap. I caught it with wide eyes, never looking away from the performance. Yet clutching the straps between fingers that felt severely numb already.

When she was down to her green boxer shorts, so cute, the song changed. I couldn't believe it by chance that Avril's HOT came on just then. It was almost coincidental, as those emerald eyes widened. Footsteps led to me. Because the chair had no side support, Emma taunted me with her dancing. To a point where I just couldn't prevent myself from touching her. But twisting my hands and holding them above my head, she gave me a lap dance that I would more than likely never forget. In a million years.

The way her movements were generated from such passion that ignited the air enveloping us. All of it drove me insane. Legs spread, my trembling lips in line with exposed breasts. Tasting nipples that were erect and skin that was flawless. My fingers dancing over the curve of her soft hips, wrapping hands around her waist as she gyrated in front of me.

_YOU MAKE ME SO HOT,_

_YOU'RE SO RIDICULOUS,_

_I CAN HARDLY BREATHE_

_YOU'RE SO GOOD TO ME,_

_BABY, BABY…_

Stripping me of my clothes was easy for her, occurring in a flash. Next came the love making that centered around our hips grinding together sensually. The biting and pulling of lips. Teeth grazing over skin that was covered in sweat. Everything that forced moans from within us. Entangled in a web of passion so fierce, when we did connect each other by the moving of fingers, my mind drew a blank. Over and over again she pelted me over the edge, hissing her name to move faster and harder. The slickness between us growing, thighs trembling from climaxing harder and harder. It was disturbingly beautiful.

"If every time this happens," she played with my hair, me lying in her arms upon the chair, "then how are we going to defeat Zelena?"

"Passionate sex stimulates the brain," I purred, "whetting the appetite, making theories fit into place better. Perhaps we are training ourselves to be more powerful when combined so that her confrontation with me will end with all points on my side."

She smiled. "Over and over again, she said." Emma sang, "until we grow weaker and weaker. And the light grows lighter and lighter. And morning comes again. Then linger near because just after the nightshift, the love comes back round till the day end."

"I never heard that song," I studied her face.

"That's because I wrote it. For you."

She leant down and kissed me until I mewled. And in each other's arms we remained. Until the night turned into day. Just after the nightshift.

Xx

**A/N – Sorry it was so short. I'm sick. And know that you were waiting on an update. So here it is. I couldn't continue it because my continuation would not have been what you were looking for. Meaning that I would have gone into bits and parts from what actually happened in the show with Robin and Hook. Then it would become angsty. And you would become depressed. So let's leave it at this for now? Perhaps if you want I can add scenes from the show altered to fit them sharing a moment. But I doubt I will continue. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
